Mutual appreciation
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Quinn realizes that she never saw g!p Rachel masturbate during the length of their relationship, and so she asks Rachel to do it in front of her. Which Rachel is willing to do, and Quinn also touches herself while watching.


**A/N: I'm back! I just wanted to tell you guys that I PASSED MY BOARD EXAMS! I was originally going to post this earlier as a celebration of that, but our internet connection went to hell for two weeks and just got fixed this day. So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

Quinn bit her lip as she stared at Rachel's crotch, the bulge of her penis noticeable underneath her boxers. It occurred to her that she never saw Rachel masturbate during the whole of their relationship, and she was curious as to how her girlfriend jerked off. Or what she fantasized about when she fisted her hands around her thick, meaty cock.

As for herself, she would think about Rachel's pulsing member nailing her pussy on the days where she was feeling really horny and the brunette wasn't there to take care of her needs. She wondered if Rachel still got herself off even though they were already in a relationship. And if she thought of pounding her snatch if she did.

Rachel's dick was impressive, though. And Quinn loved being fucked by it. Loved having her hole stretched out and filled by that prick. To think that being a former Celibacy Club President, and now having long graduated from high school, she loved having sex with Rachel a lot. Rachel was really sweet when it came to making love to her, slow and deep and passionate, but she also loved the days where they would fuck with wild abandon. How Rachel would nail her into their bed, relentlessly shoving her cock inside her pussy.

Just the mere thought made Quinn's eyes darken, and she licked her lips as she leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder and started to trace the outline of her penis.

"Whoa there," Rachel laughed, but she didn't stop Quinn's ministrations. "I thought today was supposed to be a lazy Sunday?"

Quinn just hummed and rubbed her palm against the tent in Rachel's boxers, the bulge thickening underneath her touch. The brunette sighed and kissed her forehead, and Quinn giggled as she squeezed Rachel's member.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" Quinn husked, still palming Rachel's dick.

"Y-you know I'll do anything for you, Quinn," Rachel groaned and bucked her hips to feel more of Quinn's hand.

Quinn smiled and moved to straddle Rachel's lap, rubbing her panty-clad sex against the thickness of the brunette's member. She leaned down and sucked on Rachel's earlobe, then whispered, "I want you to masturbate for me."

Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn smirked as she ground her hips downwards, feeling her panties get drenched at the thought of her girlfriend fucking herself using her hands. She wondered what high school Quinn would think of her, getting all kinky and horny for Rachel to shove her cock inside her cunt.

They had a healthy and active sex life, and she loved how Rachel was always open to her ideas.

"I want to watch you touch your cock, all hard and twitching for me. I'll touch my pussy for you too," Quinn rasped, and when Rachel's eyes darkened with lust and her breathing grew erratic, she knew that she won. "I'll shove my fingers inside my juicy cunt while thinking of your meaty prick plowing me into the mattress."

"Fuck, that's so hot," Rachel panted and gritted her teeth as she ground her crotch upwards, dick twitching and fully hard by now. "You want to do this now?"

"Mmhmm. Masturbate for me, Rachel…" Quinn moaned and scrambled off her girlfriend's lap.

Rachel groaned, unclasped her bra and quickly pulled down her boxers, her thick and veiny shaft springing free. Quinn panted, her pupils dilated as she watched the brunette's cock teeter in between her legs. Her pussy gushed out cum, and she took off her shirt and pulled down her soaked and ruined panties and threw it at Rachel, to which the brunette caught easily.

Spreading her legs wide, Quinn sighed and traced her slick pussy lips, keeping a hot eye on Rachel all the time. Rachel grabbed the bottle of lube from their bedside table and squirted a copious amount on her rock hard cock, then wrapped her hand around the base. Quinn moaned in appreciation as Rachel lazily stroked the whole length of her member, twisting and curling her fist against its thickness.

The cool liquid dribbled down to Rachel's balls, and Quinn found herself stroking her slit faster, silent mewls tearing through her lips. Rachel groaned deeply and sniffed the crotch of Quinn's panties, and the blonde gasped at the sight. More so when Rachel licked the abundance wetness.

"Oh my God," Quinn whimpered and palmed her drenched snatch, juices steadily leaking out of her hole.

She started fingering her clit, bullying the bundle of nerves with her fingers while Rachel palmed and massaged her full testicles. Moaning helplessly, Quinn listened to the wet sounds of Rachel beating her cock, her slippery pussy making obscene squelching sounds.

"Fuck yes," Rachel gasped and thrust her shaft into her fist, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed together. She twisted her member and rubbed the head, precum oozing out abundantly from its slit. "My God," she whimpered as she fisted her cock, and the sight drove Quinn mad with want.

She was glad that she asked Rachel to do it, because it was so fucking hot and a huge turn on. She mentally added mutual masturbation to her list of kinks, and went back to working on her sopping wet pussy.

Rachel had other ideas, as she placed Quinn's ruined panties over her shaft and rubbed the weeping cockslit over the crotch. Quinn groaned and slipped two fingers inside her dripping sex, the slickness of her walls making it easier for her to slide in.

"Shit," Quinn whined and began fucking herself in earnest, with Rachel fondling her balls while she pumped her leaking member faster and harder.

Rachel grunted and sniffed Quinn's panties while she jerked herself off more roughly, dick twitching violently in her hand. Quinn wanted that meat in her mouth, to suck on it and blow Rachel until the brunette busted a nut. Maybe with some whipped cream, and she'll lick and suck on her girlfriend's dick like a lollipop.

Oh, high school Quinn would definitely be blushing if she knew that this would happen.

"I'm close, Quinn," Rachel gasped brokenly, hips jerking as she squeezed the base of her pulsing member. "So fucking close!"

"Blow your load all over my pussy, Rachel! I want to see your sperm bursting out of your cock," Quinn commanded, a short scream tearing through her as she came, her pussy juices gushing out of her sex in steady streams.

Rachel moaned went on her knees in front of Quinn, beating her dick faster until she finally came, thick ropes of her creamy, white cum exploding from her slit and landed on the blonde's stomach and pussy lips.

Quinn sighed at the warm sensation of Rachel's semen sliding against her skin and folds, a lazy smile playing at her lips as she eased out her fingers. Laying slack against the bed, she smiled as Rachel crawled towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Wow, that was fun," Rachel laughed hoarsely and ran her hands through Quinn's sweat-matted hair. "I've never jerked off in front of you, have I?"

"Nope," Quinn shook her head and wrapped her legs around Rachel's hips, smirking as the brunette's still hard dick nudged her inner thighs. "I love your stamina, by the way. Have I mentioned that before?"

Rachel grinned and ran her hands across Quinn's legs. "Oh, you have. Every time we have sex, actually."

"How about we put that to good use again? I think I can forego this lazy Sunday and turn it into a fuck Sunday," Quinn suggested sultrily, tracing Rachel's collarbone with her fingers. Biting her lip seductively, she ground her sex upwards against Rachel's abs. "Watching you jerk off got me so worked up."

"I love your idea," Rachel agreed and rutted her cock more insistently against Quinn's thighs. "Spread those legs for me, baby."

Quinn opened her legs as far as they would go, eager to have her pussy stuffed with Rachel's prick. Rachel grabbed her dick by the base and slid into Quinn in one, clean thrust, and the blonde moaned at the sensation of being filled. She always felt full with Rachel's member fully sheathed inside her core, and it always made for a good day.

She cupped Rachel's face and brought her in for a kiss as the brunette started thrusting into her, slow and deep and rubbing against her walls perfectly. Their kisses grew sloppy and heated as Rachel pumped her dick faster inside Quinn's tight heat, until the blonde was moaning uncontrollably.

Threading her hands through Rachel's hair, Quinn lifted her hips off the bed to thrust back against the cock that speared her pussy. Rachel sighed and propped herself on her hands as she fucked Quinn with lazy strokes, then bent down to devour her breasts. Quinn squeaked and pushed Rachel's head to her tits, moans and mewls of pleasure rumbling inside her chest.

"I feel so full," Quinn breathed out contentedly as she felt Rachel's thick shaft dragging against her walls. "So good, Rach… I always love having you fuck me like this."

"Mmm," Rachel sighed and buried her face against Quinn's neck, hips thrusting forward to work her dick inside the blonde's tight hole.

"And your cock feels so hot and thick inside my pussy… I can't get enough of you," Quinn babbled, her body arching off the bed as Rachel thrust roughly inside of her.

"Fuck, your pussy's really warm, too. I love burying my dick inside this tight hole," Rachel moaned in appreciation as she pushed her cock deeper, causing Quinn to purr in delight.

"That's it, Rach… Fuck me like that," Quinn gasped and scratched the nape of Rachel's neck with her fingernails. "Give it to me…"

Rachel shuddered and quickened her pace, her balls slapping Quinn's ass as she fucked her dick faster inside Quinn's slick sex. Quinn's mouth hung open and she whimpered in sheer pleasure as she lay slack in Rachel's arms.

The stretch felt amazing, and all Quinn could do was keep moaning and whimpering Rachel's name as she was fucked into the bed, her breasts bouncing with the force of her girlfriend's thrusts. She used her pussy muscles to squeeze and massage Rachel's shaft, her juices soaking the brunette's dick.

"Oh, that feels so good! So fucking amazing, Rachel! Keep pounding me with this thick prick," Quinn managed in between loud groans as she thrust back against Rachel's member.

Rachel gasped and took off pounding Quinn's tight pussy, their moans of pleasure bouncing off the walls of their bedroom. Quinn whined and buried her fingers in Rachel's hair, kissing her desperately as she was ravished thoroughly. She reached in between her legs and rubbed her clit in tight circles, keening into Rachel as she was nailed against the mattress.

"Don't stop, baby! Harder!" Quinn begged, her pussy aching for more.

"Shit, you're too good," Rachel moaned and drilled her cock faster and harder, setting a brutal pace that left Quinn into a whimpering, quivering mess. "That pussy- _damn_!"

"Ah! Mm, mm, ah! Give me that cock, Rachel! If you fill me up with your thick jizz, I'll let you mount me afterwards," Quinn panted and used her legs to push Rachel closer to her.

"Holy fucking- yessss!" Rachel growled and still her hips, unloading her thick load inside Quinn's waiting pussy.

Quinn mewled as she felt Rachel's warm semen explode inside her, coating her walls with white and filling her up. Rachel coming inside her was one of her favorite sensations, and she loved it when she felt her girlfriend's sperm sliding against her walls and leaking out of her hole.

"Fuck, I love it so much when you blow your load in me," Quinn smiled lazily as she played with Rachel's hair. "You cum so much, did you know that?"

Rachel laughed and flipped Quinn so that she was on all fours, then started plowing her pussy with her cock. Quinn screamed in pleasure, uncaring that she acted like she was debauched. Then again, Rachel's dick always did that to her.

"Faster, Rachel! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" Quinn chanted and gripped the sheets tightly. "Fuck me, fuck me!"

Rachel groaned and pounded Quinn's pussy, the wet squelching sounds filling their ears as they fucked. Quinn moaned and screamed continuously as she was drilled by Rachel's dick, the animalistic pleasure taking over her body. She didn't know how many sheets they've already ruined due to their sex marathons, but she didn't care. It was worth it if it meant getting fucked by Rachel like this.

"So fucking tight and hot," Rachel panted and leaned forward to trail Quinn's spine with kisses.

"God, _yes!_ " Quinn gasped brokenly and buried her face in the pillows to muffle her loud screams of ecstasy. "Nail me like that! Drill that prick inside my pussy!"

"Whose pussy is this?" Rachel groaned and drove her hips forward, plowing Quinn into the bed.

Quinn whined and shrieked, "Yours, Rachel! This pussy is yours!"

She couldn't deny that as much as she loved dominating Rachel, Quinn also enjoyed it when her girlfriend was fucking her with such animalistic desire. It always got her snatch dripping and drenched when Rachel said the dirtiest things and fucked her roughly.

"This cock is also yours, baby. This dick belongs in your hot and tight pussy," Rachel huffed as she slowed down her pace for a while, then started beating Quinn's cunt again.

"Yes, mine!" Quinn growled possessively and started pushing back against the thick meat that pounded relentlessly inside her sex. "This fat dick is mine!"

Rachel whimpered and stopped for a while, but Quinn was having none of it. She rolled her hips and pushed back, getting Rachel to start again. Moaning loudly, Quinn used her sex and massaged Rachel's cock, the way the brunette enjoyed it.

"Fuck!" Rachel cursed and plowed Quinn's sopping pussy, the force of her thrusts making the bed rock.

Eventually, Quinn gave up in trying to prop herself upwards and let her upper body lay slack against the sheets. She let Rachel pound her, enjoying the way it made her feel debauched and ravished.

"You want me to dump my load in your pussy again, Quinn?" Rachel pushed forward roughly, and Quinn let out a lewd moan.

"Yes, baby. Dump your hot and thick sperm in my pussy. Want to feel your semen dripping down my thighs," Quinn said, her voice hoarse from her screaming.

Rachel groaned and gave three more short and rough thrusts, until her cock twitched inside Quinn's hole and her balls unloaded her sperm. It was enough to trigger Quinn's orgasm, pussy juices bursting out of her along with Rachel's jizz.

Quinn's thighs trembled and her pussy twitched from the force of her orgasm, now feeling overly sensitive. But before she could move from her position, Rachel dived in between her legs and started lapping at her twitching pussy, licking off the remnants of their combined cum. At first, Quinn wanted her to stop because she felt like she couldn't cum again, but Rachel was so good at eating her out that she just moaned in encouragement.

"I love how your pussy tastes," Rachel husked as she slurped at Quinn's pussy lips. "Especially when your juices and my sperm are leaking out of you."

"Keep going," Quinn squeaked when Rachel pushed her tongue inside her hole. "You're gonna make me cum again."

"Cum for me, Quinn. Let me see that sexy pussy come again for me," Rachel husked as she sucked and mouthed at Quinn's glistening nether lips.

Quinn trembled and she came again, a weak moan falling from her lips as she slumped forward, thighs twitching as Rachel brought her down from her orgasm. She smiled lazily as Rachel started trailing kisses up and down her back, soft hands caressing her skin.

"You okay, baby?" Rachel asked gently, brushing her lips against Quinn's shoulders.

"Are you seriously asking me that after fucking me so good?" Quinn arched an eyebrow, but giggled when Rachel gently bit on her neck. "Of course I am, Rachel."

Rachel grinned and rolled Quinn over on her back. Tired but sated, Quinn dragged her lips against Rachel's jaw before kissing her fully on the lips, moaning at the taste of their cum on the brunette's tongue.

"How about you just rest here and I'll go fix us some lunch?" Rachel suggested, her eyes soft and adoring.

"I'd love that," Quinn smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Rachel."

"Mmhmm. I love you," Rachel murmured, causing Quinn's smile to widen.

"I love you too, Rachel," Quinn returned, loving the way Rachel looked at her.

Rachel grinned, teeth pearly white and climbed off the bed, with Quinn watching as she pulled on her boxers and put on her bra. Sighing contentedly, she rested her head against the pillows and stared at the ceiling, smiling as she heard Rachel's singing drift from their kitchen.

She could definitely trade in all their lazy Sundays for this.


End file.
